


Lie

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Derek and Stiles while Scott is unconscious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Season 3 Episode 1 Spoilers. Based on the song "Lie" by David Cook.

Stiles nearly dropped to the floor himself when Scott passed out from the pain of the searing blue heat of the blowtorch that Derek applied to Scott's skin, but this, unfortunately, wasn’t the first time Stiles had smelled burnt human flesh. The Peter Pyre during sophomore year had introduced him to that one. Plus, there was something about passing out in front of Derek — the thought of being so weak — that made Stiles hold his resolve.

“So, how are… things?” Stiles asked carefully as he wandered around the room whilst Derek cleaned up.

“Things?” Derek echoed incredulously.

Stiles rolled his eyes and whirled around to face Derek. “Look, you can either just lie to me or actually tell me what’s going on because this — these _things_ that are happening don’t make any sort of sense,” Stiles gestured and stammered through the words before he frowned. “Plus, you look like you haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep since… the last time I saw you and I’m pretty sure you weren’t sleeping much then, either.”

Derek was quiet as he collected his things, occasionally glancing in concern to Scott, but never to Stiles, which kind of stung considering how that last night they’d all been together had gone down. Stiles still couldn’t believe that Derek and Scott were on speaking terms, let alone being blowtorch brothers.

“And silent treatment,” Stiles said with an exaggerated nod because he didn’t know what he’d been expecting. “Great.”

Derek finally shot him a tired look. “Every thing is fine. It’s handled.”

“So, you went with the lie,” Stiles said with a nod. “Can’t really be offended when that’s what I expected.” Sitting on the arm of the couch, Stiles crossed his arms and heaved a sigh. “Just thought we were beyond the facade of normalcy,” he added under his breath.

“Stiles,” Derek prompted after nearly a minute of awkward silence and Stiles raised his gaze to meet Derek’s bewilderingly sincere expression. “I want your life to be normal. You and Scott _need_  normal.”

Stiles scoffed, feeling a flare in his chest, a passion to fight Derek’s words because what he needed and what Scott needed were not the same thing. Maybe Scott needed normal (actually, Scott definitely needed normal,) but Stiles, he needed distraction, he needed some problem to pour himself into and solve, he needed to know what the hell was going on and why every animal in town was going crazy and trying to kill the people he loved.

“Stiles,” Derek prompted again and jerked Stiles out of his mental ranting. “Tell me, how are… things?” The careful way Derek asked, like he was trying to subtly cover up his concern with small talk, gave Stiles pause.

“Good,” Stiles uttered after a moment. Nodding, he scratched at his shoulder and shrugged. “Things — life is good,” he continued, lying with a smile.


End file.
